What to give Luffy the birthday boy?
by Tzaotao
Summary: well, Nami has a very personal idea for it... read and find out what! made in honour of Luffy's brithday: the fifth of May. One shot story. RnR if you'd be so kind


**What to give Luffy the birthday boy?**

Nami has a very personal idea for it...

read and find out what!

* * *

Luffy yawned and stretched on the table that had been his bed.

Last night had been epic!

His crew and all the fleet had had fun and he couldn't ask for more.

Next to the table Nami was stirring in her chair, dressed in her usual outfit of jeans and a revealing top.

Smiling at his navigator as she blinked the sleep from her eyes he couldn't help himself and cooed at her "Morning sleepyhead! Ready for Breakfast?" as he pulled on his cardigan.

"Luffy…" Nami managed, still sleepy "…Sanji and the other chefs aren't up yet, look at them…" she waved a lazy ahd at the pile of chef that had slavered to make the party a reality, Sanji himself propped up against a female brunette chef with freckles, looking happier than he had last night. Propped up against him was some other woman with a ridiculous wig whom Luffy didn't recognise, but he thought he remembered her from when Cavendish had galloped up on the ship on his horse.

Shrugging he leapt off the table, barely avoiding to land on Usopp who somehow had managed to get his nose stuck in a floorboard.

As always Luffy was all smiles after waking up. Nami yawned again and scratched her back lazily as she joined him in leaving the main dining room of the Yonta Maria, carefully avoiding to step on the snoring party goers.

Outside the sun had begun to rise and the weather was perfect.

"Sweet, looks like an amazing day!"

"I can't sense any weather changes coming up, we should be good for now" Nami said while blinking a the early light "How can you be this fresh after only two hours sleep?"

"How couldn't I be! It's a great day!" the captain spread his arms out, smiling at the whole world and then some "Besides…" he turned to her, even more excited than before, rubbing his hands gleefully "I can smell adventure on the air!"

Chuckling, the navigator looked at him while shaking her head at the captain "You know most people would be more concerned with turning 21"

"What's a birthday when I can travel the seas with you guys?" he looked at her expectantly, no entirely sure what she'd meant with her comment.

Nami only laughed at him "You've been a pirate for three years dummy! That's something to celebrate isn't it?"

Scratching his chin, Luffy started to see her point "yeah I get it!" Nami raised an eyebrow at him, showing that she sincerely doubted that statement, Luffy's follow-up proved her right "I can celebrate meeting all of you guys! You especially!"

Nami knew he meant all of the crew, but she couldn't help but blush at her captain, less so at what he said next "and all the adventures we're going to have in the future"

Sighing, Nami knew exactly what adventure meant to the rubberman: danger and crazy calamities left and right.

All she could do was steer the Sunny clear of those things before Luffy found out about them.

Hopefully, it would be enough.

"Luffy, this is a day that's supposed to be all about you" she smirked at him "Not all of your friends"

"Why wouldn't it be about them?" he blinked at her "You make my life awesome!"

Nodding and pursing her lips, Nami didn't challenge the assessment.

Luffy, content with her silence, walked over to the railing and stared out on the islands where the entire fleet lay anchored, the early morning sun glistening in the waves and turning the crystal clear water into a treasure throve of gold, amethysts and lapis lazuli. Propping his arms against the railing, the captain took in the fresh seabreeze that almost pulled of his hat.

Nami caught it in time but instead of putting it back on Luffy's head, she placed it on her own, making him stick his lower lip out at her.

"You know what Luffy?"

"No… and I'd like my hat back please"

"That's not it dummy…" the navigator giggled at him before continuing "I haven't given you your present"

Leaning against him, she whispered in his ear ass she placed the strawhat back on his head, when she pulled away Luffy was starring at her dumbfounded

"Really?" he uttered in surprised joy, his voice low and eyes yelling that he didn't believe he was that lucky "You'd do that… for me?"

"Yeah, I guess it's been a long time coming too…" Nami leaned against the railing, one hand entwinning with Luffy's own "You deserve it for all you've done for me anyway…" she smiled and leaned up against him, her eyes on horizon, sharing her captains hopes for the future.

"Wow…" Luffy still couldn't believe his luck as he mentally repeated her words in his head "I must be the luckiest guy on the seas…"

"You're damn straight on that one" his navigator smile at him nuzzling up against him as yet another breeze chilled her to the bone.

"wan't my cardigan?" he offered her

"Nah, I'm good" Nami simply responded

Luffy puffed a little and reached an arm around her "I still can't believe that you'd do that for me…"

"I can hardly believe it myself…" Nami conceded as she bit her lip, almost taking back the generous offer.

"Nami" Luffy said his voice low and in awe at the woman next to him "I think it's amazing you'd let me have you part of the next treasure we find, I almost can't believe it's you!"

"Hey! I said you could have half my share of it!" Nami sounded with an outraged voice, almost pulling out of his grip "And only this one time too!"

"That's practically the same with you!" he smiled at her goofily clapping her arma sn dragging her in for a hug.

"Yeah, I guess it is…" Nami agreed, part of her starting to regret her decision, another just being happy for her friend.

Instead of chiding her captain some more, she pulled him in for a hug.

Nami closed her eyes and whispered into his ear

"Happy birthday Luffy, here's to another great adventure"

* * *

**The End**

And a happy birthday for Monkey D. Luffy on Sunday, the fifth of May.

This was a fast one, I think I used two or three hours on it, so I hope you enjoyed it.

RnR if you'd be so kind


End file.
